


Why Did You Push Me, Magnus?

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec needs cheering up, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, High school love, M/M, Mangus would do whatever to see Alec smile, Pile of leaves, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint really hard, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: All Magnus wanted was for Alec to smile.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 22





	Why Did You Push Me, Magnus?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: Leaves

“Magnus, why are we standing out here raking up the leaves,” Alec asked. Somehow his mom talked him into raking the leaves because Jace made some excuse not to do it, but he didn’t understand why Magnus was out here helping. He knew Magnus could be hanging out with Cat or Ragnor, but nope the man was here raking leaves at Alec’s mother’s house. 

“Because your mother asked you too, Alexander,” Magnus responded and smiled at the other. “Plus, I wanted to spend time with you, and look, we are spending time together.” 

Alec sighed. He knew of no other 17-year-olds who would willingly be outside helping their boyfriend or rake the leaves on a Saturday morning. 

“Darling,” Magnus chuckled, looking at his boyfriend, who was pouting. “The faster you rake the leaves into a pile, the quicker we can go up to your room,” Magnus smirked. 

Alec smiled at Magnus and started to rake the leaves with more enthusiasm. It took about thirty minutes before they finished. Now there was one massive pile of leaves, and now he could spend the rest of the morning with Magnus.

“We're done,” Alec began to say before suddenly being pushed into the pile of leaves. “What the fuck,” Alec yelled, not sure if he was pissed or just shocked. The last thing he expected was to be lying flat on his back in a pile of leaves that took them two hours to rake. 

Magnus laughed as he moved around to straddle Alec’s hips so the other couldn’t get up. He knew Alec wouldn’t be too happy, but he couldn’t help himself when he saw the pile of leaves. 

Why did you do that,” Alec said once he caught his breath. A smile was threatening to show. 

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled as he leaned down to give Alec a chaste kiss and pulled away. “You were pouting. Plus, have you ever jumped in a pile of leaves as a kid?” 

“No,” Alec sighed. “My mom wasn’t always very mothering.” 

Magnus gave Alec a sad smile as he treads his fingers through Alec’s hair. He leaned down again, kissing Alec that lasted a bit longer than the last. 

“Thank you,” Alec said against Magnus’s lips as the other started to pull away. 

“Anytime, darling,” Magnus whispered. “Anytime.” 


End file.
